


Washing Up

by 11Adrienne058



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, First Time, M/M, Smut, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11Adrienne058/pseuds/11Adrienne058
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean catches Castiel trying to wash his wings in the motel bathroom. Lust and chaos ensues.</p>
<p>Where Dean and Cas are idiots, Sam is a whiney bitch and Cas is surprisingly human for an angel.</p>
<p>(Okay you got me it's mostly just porn.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Washing Up

Dean frowned as he entered the motel quietly, he could hear the tell tale sign of the cheap shower going, as well as some muffled noises. Sam had dragged Dean (kicking and screaming) to the library for research on the latest case (a series of gory attacks late at night) they were on, leaving Cas behind. Apparently Cas had angel stuff to do, at least that's what the sneaky angel told Sam when the moose asked him to come to the library, leaving a disgruntled Dean to skulk behind the dusty books. 

Eventually Sam, tired of Dean's sulking, told him to fuck off and pick up something to eat on the way back to the motel and Dean, rushing to escape the gloomy shelves of books, was more than happy to comply. 

Dean didn't spare a second thought to what Cas might be up to, in fact he'd got the impression that the angel was returning to heaven for a while. Plus - Cas didn't need to use the shower to clean, in fact the angel didn't like water. 

Dean gripped his knife and crept slowly towards the bathroom, the hunter knew he was being melodramatic, and that there was a ninety percent chance the noises coming from the bathroom were made by Cas, but Dean had been in the business to long to not be wary. 

"Dammit!" A voice came from the bathroom.

Dean relaxed, that was definitely Cas' voice. Straightening up he marched into the bathroom, banging the door as he entered.

"Cas, what are you -" Dean's voice cut off as he gaped at the scene in front of him.

Cas was soaking wet. The angel had managed to get water everywhere. His coat was drenched, his shirt clinging to his body like a second skin, pants darker in patches and hair flat on his forehead. However, what really made Dean gape was two colossal, midnight black wings curled up around the shower, trying desperately to fit into the cramped bathroom. The feathers were knotted and ruffled, standing up in clumps and sticking out In every direction, water dripping off them. 

Cas fixed him with a half panicked, half forlorn look, and the feathers suddenly disappeared, leaving Cas looking like a drowned rat, uncomfortable and embarrassed.

"I didn't think you'd be back for another few hours." Cas muttered, deep gravely voice echoing around the bathroom. 

"What - " Dean muttered, "I don't - what were you doing?" 

Cas looked down and Dean was shocked to see the angel was blushing. 

"I have to clean my wings every few weeks," Cas muttered, "Normally I get someone in heaven to do it for me, because I can't reach properly but..." Cas trailed off looking uncomfortable.

"You're not exactly popular in heaven at the moment." Dean finished for him, "Can't you mojo it clean like everything else?" 

Cas looked even more uncomfortable, "Cleaning wings is sort of...therapeutic, " He explained, "My grace has to relax in order for me to have complete control over it, therefore washing wings by hand is sort of necessary. I wouldn't know how to use my 'mojo' to clean them, I've never needed to before." 

"Well you're making a mess." Dean stated bluntly.

Cas glared at him, waved a hand casually and the water dried up instantly. Dean, who had definitely not noticed the way Cas' damp shirt had stuck to his chest , hinting at dusky pink nipples, was definitely also not disappointed when the shirt dried, hiding the angel's lean torso. 

"Next time maybe do it In the room next door," Dean suggested. 

Cas huffed and disappeared with the usual flap of wings, leaving Dean to settle happily on the couch and watch Dr MD Sexy with his pie and beer. 

***

A couple days had passed and Sam and Dean had not heard from Castiel since the incident with the wings, but that wasn't unusual. Turns out the attacks were by a rogue werewolf, and the brothers had little difficultly ganking the fucker. 

Bobby had called about suspicious ghost activity and the were on the road when Cas decides to pay a visit. 

"Dammit Cas!" Dean nearly swerved when he caught sight of the angel in the mirror, "How about some damn warning next time?!" 

"My apologies Dean." Cas said sourly.

"You don't look so happy man," Sam said, swiveling in his seat to face Cas, "Trouble in paradise?" 

"If by paradise you mean heaven, then there's always trouble in 'paradise'." 

"Why are you in such a pissy mood Cas?" Dean asked bluntly. 

Cas sniffed In disdain, "Are you going to the hotel with all the disappearances?" 

"Yeah." Sam said. 

"You're avoiding the question." Dean said.

Cas disappeared. 

"Bloody angels," Dean swore under his breath, and turned up the ancient cassette player, drowning out Sam's protests with ACDC.

***

"Well this is nicer than the usual shithole we stay in," Dean said happily, dumping the bag on the floor and flinging himself onto the couch (yes, this place was fancy enough to have a couch). 

Sam hummed in agreement, settling down by the table and opening his laptop. 

"Awww, come on Sammy!" Dean groaned, "Enough research! Come sit down and have a beer." 

"Ten minutes." Sam muttered, attention clearly somewhere else. 

Dean sighed and, realising he wasn't going to get anything out of Sam, rolled over and drifted off into sleep. 

The hunter woke up to the sound of splashing water. 

"Sammy," Dean muttered quietly, "Pipe down won't you." 

Of course there was no reply. Sam couldn't hear Dean from two feet away, let alone the bathroom.

Dean hauled himself up and fumbled his way to the kitchen, searching for a beer. Dean grabbed the nearest bottle, savouring the cool air from the fridge on his face. He closed said fridge and stared blindly at the magnets on the door while he blinked the sleep from his eyes, as Dean started to function again, his eyes focused in on a white note taped to the door.

Dean -  
Gone out to interview some of our neighbours. Will bring food back for dinner. Enjoy your nap, sleeping beauty.  
Sam.

Good, one less thing Dean had to do. 

Wait….

Who was in the bathroom then?

Dean sighed and made his way to the bathroom, suspecting a certain blue-eyed angel.

"Dude," Dean exclaimed, storming his way into the bathroom, "What's with your obsession with the bathroom?" 

Dean stopped in his tracks as he saw Castiel. The angel was bent over the sink, sopping wet like the last time, with his great black wings stretched out behind him. One was lying limply at his feet, feathers knotted and ruffled even worse than last time. Castiel had the other one in his hand , curled awkwardly around him as the gorgeous (and by gorgeous Dean means stupid) angel attempted to wash it. It was simultaneously hilarious, pitiful and seriously hot (although this last part can probably be blamed on Castiel's ass sticking up towards Dean).

Cas looked up, made eye contact with Dean, and promptly vanished, leaving Dean with a water filled bathroom to deal with.

"God damn angels." Dean muttered crossly. 

He had only just finished cleaning up when Sam arrived back, bitching about how he always does the hard work while Dean sleeps.

Dean didn't tell him about Cas' problem.

***

"Castiel!" Sam yelled, "Please, we would use your help!" 

Crickets.

"Please Castiel!" Sam pleading.

Dean rolled his eyes. 

"Cas! Get your feathery, self righteous ass down here right now before -" 

"A please would be nice Dean." Castiel cut him off.

Sam threw his hands up in exasperation.

"We are stumped dude," Dean said, "This ghost keeps evading us, we don't know how to trap or kill it." 

Castiel shifted, looking extremely uncomfortable, "I don't know Dean, it's your job isn't it?" 

"Don't get pissy with me man," Dean grumbled, "We seriously need your help." 

Cas shifted again and winced, as if he was in pain, "Try spreading some traps on the interiors of the walls, he's got to be moving around somehow, isn't there vents or an elevator shaft or something?" 

Sam clicked his fingers, a look of enlightenment on his face, "Of course! The old lifts!" 

"The what?" Dean asked. 

"The hotel had major renovations about ten years ago, and they sealed the old lifts in the walls, they run along pretty much every single floor except the top two because those are new, and there haven't been any attacks on the top two floors!" Sam explained. 

"How do you know this?" Dean asked scowling.

"The old plans are in the library." Sam replied, "Thanks Cas, come on Dean!"

Dean shot Cas a grateful look, but Cas didn't see it because he was too busy rolling his shoulders and generally looking very uncomfortable.

I wonder if it's still his wings that are bothering him, Dean thought to himself.

***  
Turns out the ghost was surprisingly easy to kill, a simple salt and (once they'd got a good look at it) burn. Turns out it was an old janitor who had been killed in a construction accident during the renovations ten years ago. The whole ordeal was covered up and his body had been buried in a box In the cemetery. 

After the whole thing was over Sam declared they needed to stock up on food for the car and more salt. Dean had outright refused to go grocery shopping with Sam but made him promise to bring back pie and beer. 

Which lead to Dean awkwardly sitting on the bed, bucket of warm water on the floor next to him, hands slightly sweating and praying out loud to Cas.

"Hey, Cas, buddy," Dean called, "Come pay us a visit will you?" 

A few seconds passed and then…

"What do you want Dean?" 

Dean turned to find Cas leaning awkwardly against the wall, a look of extreme discomfort on his face. 

"Listen man," Dean said, holding out his hands to reassure the skittish angel, "I know you're really uncomfortable at the moment, and I'm pretty sure it's got to do with your little wing problem, so, and don't get weird on me now, I'm offering just this once to help you out," Dean finished gesturing to the bucket on the floor. 

Cas looked like he might cry with relief, "Thank you Dean, seriously I thought I was going to go mad! It's so itchy and keeps weighing down on my grace." 

Dean indicated that the angel should sit on the floor below where Dean was on the bed (essentially in between Dean's legs, although the hunter was definitely not thinking about that), which the angel happily complied with. Cas rolled his shoulders as if willing his wings to materialise.

"Wait Cas," Dean leaned down and placed a hand on the angels shoulder to stop him. 

Cas looked up at Dean, tilting his head in confusion and squinting his eyes.

"You're going to get your clothes sopping wet," Dean explained, "You better take your coat and shirt off." 

Cas nodded and shrugged off his forever-present tan trench coat, piling it around the other corner of the bed. The angel brought his hands up and started yanking at his tie, frowning (in a totally not adorable way) when it wouldn't come off. Dean rolled his eyes and leaned down, reaching around Cas' neck to help him, trying desperately to ignore how close this position brought them. Once Dean had got rid of Cas' tie he leaned up to let the angel fiddle with his shirt buttons. 

When Cas was finally shirtless (and Dean was trying desperately to ignore how good the muscles in the angel's back looked) Dean tapped the angel on the shoulder to let him know he could extend his wings.

Dean wasn't going to lie and say he'd never thought about Cas' wings, after all if your best friend was a freaking angel of the Lord you would've thought about it too, (plus it didn't help that Dean had an unhealthy amount of attraction towards his so called best angel buddy and therefore big black wings had been chasing the edges of his dreams in the last few days) so the slight fluttering that the hunter felt as Cas spread his wings was understandable.

Dean watched as the wings extended fully, nearly touching the ends of the room, silky and rippling under the hotel light. The angel's feathers were in a terrible state, sticking up every way and angle, dirty and knotted, the shiny black feathers spotted with mud and even blood. Cas hissed in relief as he stretched the powerful muscles at the base of the wings. 

Dean raised his hand hesitantly and ran his fingers gently through the black feathers, enjoying the way Cas hissed in pleasure. Dean was drawn to the feathers, there something about them that was intoxicating and Dean found himself digging his fingers into the feathers heartily, enjoying the sounds he was able to extract from Castiel.

"I'm gonna apply some water, okay Cas?" Dean asked gruffly.

Cas groaned in response. 

Dean dipped a cloth in the water before raising it up and gently cleaning the dirt off a few of the feathers. Cas sighed and relaxed completely, moaning as Dean carefully made his way down Cas' left wing. The further towards the tip of the wing Dean got, the more Cas would curve his wing towards Dean, allowing the hunter to access every inch. When Dean had finished with the left wing he preceded to repeat the process on the right wing. 

Once Cas' wings were gleaming with water Dean ran his hands along the top ridge of feathers, flattening in them neatly in place. Cas moaned and arched his back, tilting his head so it was resting against Dean's thigh, giving the hunter an unfiltered view of the angels slack- jaw expression, neck and hard planes of the angel's smooth chest, dusty pink nipples hardened into points. Dean swallowed, his pants suddenly feeling a lot tighter.

"Deeeean," Cas groaned as said hunter dug his hands deep into the angel's feathers.

"Yes Cas?" Dean asked, voice deep and husky with arousal.

"Thank you." Cas muttered. 

Dean halted his movements, slightly surprised at this. Obviously he knew Cas was grateful, but he never expected an open expression of gratitude.

"Anytime Cas, " Dean muttered thickly as he combed the last few stray feathers back into place, "Anytime."  
Dean and Sam hit the road again. 

Dean still didn't tell Sam about Cas' problem. 

*** 

"Please Cas." Dean begged.

The angel was standing above Dean (who was lying down on the bed), wings extended, completed naked and wearing a smirk. 

"Dean, Dean," Cas tutted shaking his finger at the hunter, "What did I tell you about touching my wings?" 

"I'm sorry," Dean gasped, "Please Cas, I'm begging you!" 

Castiel's grinned wider as he slowly got to his knees, eye level with Dean's very hard (and very naked) cock. 

"Good things only come to good boys Dean," Cas purred, "You haven't been a good boy." 

Dean groaned, "Please Cas!" 

"Dean." 

"Cas!" Dean was shaking now.

"Dean!" 

Dean gasped as Castiel (a very clothed and concerned looking Castiel) swam into view. It was all a dream, the shaking he had felt was the angel trying to wake up.

Cas peered at him, looking worried, "Are you alright Dean? You kept calling me." 

Dean flushed, only he would manage to call his best angel buddy from heaven by having a fucking wet dream about him.

"I'm fine man." Dean's replied thickly, his voice trembling with need. 

Dean willed his erection to subside, shifting his body in an attempt to hide the tent he was making in the sheets.

"Are you sure?" Cas asked, tiping his head to study Dean with slightly narrowed eyes, "Your heartbeat is elevated and you're flushed." 

"I'm fine!" Dean snapped, turning away from Cas' questioning gaze, "It was just a dream." 

"Cas? Dean?" Sam's voice croaked out in the darkness, "What's going on?" 

"Nothing Sam," Dean replied quickly, throwing a look at Cas, "Cas was just leaving, go back to sleep." 

"No," Sam replied, getting up and switching on the light, "We need to leave anyway, Bobby called, we have a case in Iowa." 

Dean blinked in the harsh light as he watched Sam head towards the shower. When Dean turned to look at Castiel, the angel had already disappeared. 

***

How the hell did I get here again? Dean asked himself for the tenth time as one of Cas' moans sent heat directly to his already hard cock. 

Oh yeah, because when Can pitched up while Dean was alone In the motel, with a hopeful expression, asking if Dean would help with his wings again, Dean couldn't say no.

So here the hunter was, digging his hands deep into Cas' feathers, with a raging hard on, while the shirtless angel moaned with abandon. Dean had finished cleaning the feathers a while ago, but he couldn't bring himself to remove his fingers from the silky wings, wanting to hear Cas moan again. 

Which Cas did, loudly, and Dean had to swallow the whimper that threatened to escape from his mouth. Reluctantly Dean removed his hands from the angel's feathers, tapping Cas on the shoulder to let him know Dean was finished. The angel whimpered at the loss of Dean's hands but slowly stood up. Dean busied himself with moping up the spilled water and when he looked up again Cas was staring at him with an unreadable expression.

"What?" Dean snapped, then winced because he wasn't irritated with Cas, just wanted the angel out of the motel as quickly as possible so he could deal with his painfully hard cock. 

"You're uncomfortable." Cas stated, "It's because you have an erection." 

Dean shifted awkwardly, "I'm human man," Dean told him looking away uncomfortably, "I can't control it, it just happens." 

Cas blinked at him, expression still unreadable.

Dean blew out air in frustration and looked at the ceiling, "So if you'd like to go then I -" 

"I can help you," Cas interrupted.

Dean's jaw dropped, he stared at Cas sharply, not entirely sure what had just happened.

"What?" Dean asked faintly.

Cas shrugged, "I can help you, you helped me with my wings, I can help you release your sexual frustration." 

Cas took a step forward.

"No!" Dean said hastily, "No Cas, you don't understand what you're offering." 

"Actually Dean -" Cas started.

"No," Dean interrupted firmly, "Get out of here Cas." 

"But-" 

"Out," Dean said firmly, indicating upwards. 

Cas shot him a wounded look but obligingly disappeared into the air. 

Dean let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding and rubbed his temples, feeling the headache forming there. The hunter silently vowed to never clean the angel's wings again, after all it was one thing to secretly lust after your friend, another entirely to have said friend 'help you out'. 

"Fucking angels," Dean swore under his breath.

***

Three weeks. It had been three weeks since Sam and Dean had heard from Cas. Logically Dean knew the angel was busy, but the hunter couldn't help but feel guilty about the way he had dealt with the situation. Sure, Dean knew he had done the right thing, Castiel didn't know what he was offering was inappropriate for friends, he didn't realise how intimate the action was and Cas definitely wouldn't appreciate having that kind of relationship with Dean.

Still this logic didn't stop Dean from fantasising about accepting Cas' offer nearly non stop. Sam had even complained about it when he caught Dean jerking off in the shower, fantasising about Cas on his knees, sucking him off eagerly.

These kind of daydreams that Dean was having nearly constantly was the reason the vampire managed to sneak up on him.

The local vamp had been taking out people left, right and center, leaving their bloodless bodies in gardens, on roads, in the park and even in a shopping centre. The police were baffled but Bobby suspected a newbie vampire, so he sent Sam and Dean out to gank it.

They had caught it hanging around the cemetery and chased it down the road, but then the road split into two alleyways and the brothers had to split up. Sam went down the one closest to the cemetery while Dean went in the opposite direction. It was when Dean say the words 'Ride my dick Angel' graffitied along one of the dodgy bar walls that he got sidetracked (again) by blue eyes, two day old stubble and midnight black wings. It was also at this moment that the vampire chose to attack Dean.

Dean felt something hit him from the side and felt himself crash into one of the walls. The hunter felt the familiar crack that meant that one of his ribs had snapped, and barely managed to put a hand up in time to stop the young vampire from sinking her teeth into Dean. Dean struggles to reach for his knife as the vampire got closer and closer to his jugular. Dean's wrist gave away with a sickening snap and a flood of pain and the thought 'I survived the fucking apocalypse only to die by the teeth of some newbie vamp' ran through Dean's mind, before the vampire's head snapped off violently, revealing a silently fuming Castiel. 

"Fucking hell, Cas!" Dean gasped, half in relief and half in pain, "You have fantastic timing you winged bastard!" 

Cas looked stoney faced at the hunter, "You have to be more careful Dean," the angel said quietly, reaching forward to heal Dean's wrist and rib with a tap of a long finger, "You shouldn't hunt without a partner." 

Dean got angry at this, remembering the silence from the angel in the last three weeks.

"Oh yeah?" Dean glared at Cas, "Well maybe I wouldn't have to if you popped in to say hi every now and again, would I Cas?" 

Castiel narrowed his eyes, "I've been busy Dean." 

Dean snorted, taking a couple steps forward and forcing Castiel up against the opposite wall of the alleyway, "Busy my ass, heaven is always chaotic, you've been hiding from me, you fucking coward! You didn't like how the scene between us played out last time and you hid like a fucking coward!" 

Cas scowled, anger now apparent in his face, "You made it very very apparent you didn't want my help Dean," Cas drew out his name, as if mocking him, "Excuse me for not feeling wanted in your company."  
Dean laughed bitterly, "You didn't understand what you were offering Cas! You don't know how this works!" 

Cas narrowed his eyes further, "Dean, I knew exactly what I was offering." 

Dean laughed again, bitter and fake, "No Cas, you had no idea what you were offering. You don't feel sexual attraction, you're a big ball of asexual, inhuman holiness who thinks I'm weak because I have 'stupid human urges' and you don't -" 

Cas' warm, chapped lips cut off Dean, kissing him bruisingly, intense and hard. It was over as quickly as it happened, leaving Dean blinking in surprise.

"Actually Dean," Cas growled into the hunter's ear, pressing the length of his body against Dean's (where the hunter could clearly feel the angel's erection pressing insistently against Dean's rapidly forming one), "I know exactly what I'm offering you." 

And then Castiel was yanking on Dean's short hair, pulling him into another bruising kiss. Dean sprang to life, groaning obscenely into the angel's mouth, hands gripping Cas' hips hard and pressing him further into the alleyway wall. The hunter nipped at Cas' lower lip, and the angel opened up for him moaning. Dean slipped his tongue into the hot, slick cavern of Cas' mouth, tasting mint and whiskey and something distinctly Castiel and oh god, it was better then any of Dean's fantasies. Cas wasn't the most experienced kisser (obviously) but he made up with his enthusiasm, openly moaning and groaning, completely uncensored and jesus, Dean loved it.

"Want you so bad Dean," Cas groaned as Dean attacked the angel's neck, sucking and nipping at every open spot.

Dean paused, "How do you know?" The hunter mumbled against the angel's neck.

Cas chuckled, "I know how to open a computer, when my body started to react to you like this," Cas paused to thrust his hips against Dean's, causing both of them to groan, "I googled it." Cas chuckled again, "You think I react like that when anyone touches my wings? If our wings were that sensitive every time we cleaned them angels would spend a hell of a lot more time fucking and less time fucking the world up." 

Dean chuckled and bit down on a spot just above Cas' collarbone, causing the angel to arch deliciously into Dean.

"Enough talking," Cas moaned, "I need you to fuck me Dean." 

Dean groaned, after all he was only human, and there was no way he could refuse a request like that.

Dean lifted Cas up, sliding the angel up the alleyway wall and wrapped his legs around the hunter's waist. Cas - getting the idea - tightened his thighs around Dean, bringing their cocks together in a delicious friction. Dean pawed at Cas' clothes, pushing the tan trenchcoat off the angel's shoulders, yanking the tie off and ripping his way through the white shirt. It wasn't perfect, In fact Dean couldn't even get the clothes off properly because the angel's back was against the wall, but Dean had wanted this for so long, was so hard, that he didn't care. The hunter attacked the hard planes of Cas' chest, licking and biting, tongue swirling around the angel's nipple, loving every obscene noise he was able to pull from Cas' mouth. 

"Dean!" Cas gasped, "Fuck, Dean, hurry, want you!" 

"It's so fucking hot when you use filthy language," Dean growled, "Wanted you for so long Cas."

The angel groaned and tugged at Dean's jacket, using his grace to rid the hunter of both his shirt and jacket. Dean meanwhile was working on Cas' pant zipper, managing to pull his pants halfway down his thighs for he realised that fucking hell, the angel wasn't wearing any fucking underwear. Dean whimpered as be brought his hand to Castiel's thick cock, loving the way it felt under his hand, all velvety and smooth. Dean jacked Cas off roughly, loving the high pitched moans he was getting from the angel.

"Fuck Cas," Dean whimpered, "You're so god damn gorgeous, please tell me I'm your first."

Cas nodded, eyes screwed shut and jaw slack with pleasure as Dean collected some precome from the tip of the angel's cock, using it to slick up the process. Seeing Cas like this was a fantasy come true, and Dean couldn't tear his eyes off his own hand. 

"Dean," Cas whimpered, "Wait." 

Dean increased the speed, loving how flushed and red the tip of Castiel's cock was against the skin of the hunter's hand. 

"Dean!" Cas cried out, "Please stop!" 

Dean jerked away from Cas so fast that the angel slid to the ground.

Seeing Dean's horrified expression, Cas quickly rushed to appease him, "I don't want to stop, but if you keep that up, I won't last," Cas explained, "Plus," the angel added with a devilish smirk, "There's something I want to try." 

And before Dean could process what was happening, the angel stood up, grabbed Dean by the shoulders, turned him so the hunter's back was against the wall, and dropped to his knees. Dean moaned embarrassingly loudly when he realised Cas' intentions, and sure enough once the angel had gotten Dean's pants and boxers down low enough the angel leaned forward and placed his tongue hesitantly on the underside of Dean's length.

"Fuck Cas," Dean groaned, hands shooting automatically to grip Cas' hair tightly.

Cas gave a grunt of approval and then slowly took Dean's cock into his mouth. Dean couldn't help but buck his hips with a cry as Cas' lips reached the base of Dean's length.

"Fuck Cas," Dean repeated, "Where's your fucking gag reflex?" 

Cas released him with an obscene popping noise so he could reply snarkily, "It disappeared the first time I imagined doing this to you." 

Not waiting for Dean's reply (which was a strangled moan) Cas took Dean's length in again, bobbing up and down and suctioning hard around the head. It was sloppy, and not the most skilled blowjob, but it was the hottest thing Dean had ever experienced. Cas' tongue flitted into Dean's slit and Dean cried out, hips bucking upwards with abandon. Then Dean made the mistake of looking down at Cas, who looked up at him with those gorgeous blue eyes (that still managed to sparkle with innocence) and deliberately hollowed out his cheeks, taking Dean in balls deep again and fuck if that image wouldn't stay in Dean's head forever. 

With a loud moan Dean conjured up some unknown self control and pulled Cas off his length by the angel's hair, Cas frowned and tried to chase after Dean's cock, causing said cock to twitch with unadulterated lust. 

"Fucking hell Cas!" Dean groaned, "One day I'm going to fuck your mouth until I come, but right now I really wanna fuck you," Dean growled as he pulled Cas up.

Cas leant in and kissed Dean eagerly, moaning as their sensitive cocks rubbed together and fucking hell, Dean never thought the taste of himself on other people would be hot but their was no denying the hunter was harder then he'd ever been in his life. 

"Fucking hell," Dean muttered as he realised something. 

"What?" Cas asked impatiently, rutting himself unabashedly against Dean.

"I don't have lube or a condom." Dean groaned.

Cas pushed something into the hunter's hand, lube. 

"It's in your car," Cas answered Dean's questioning look, "And I don't want a condom, I want to feel all of you." 

Dean groaned and bucked up into Cas. 

"Turn around and bend over," Dean growled. 

Cas obliged and Dean moaned as he saw Cas in this position, still partially dressed, with his hands against the wall, perfect ass in the air. Dean frantically lubed up three fingers and carefully circled Cas' hole with one, reaching around Cas with his other hand to slowly jerk the angel off. Cas whined and pressed against Dean's finger insistently, so Dean carefully slipped a finger into Cas, who was so fucking tight and hot and perfect and oh god Dean wanted that heat around his cock desperately. 

"More!" Cas growled in his gravelly voice, "Dammit Dean you can't hurt me remember!" 

Dean slipped another finger in in reply, stretching Cas carefully, not wanting to rush this process despite Cas' eagerness. When Dean added a third he carefully curled his fingers, searching carefully for the little bundle of nerves - ah ha. 

Cas howled, "What was that?" He gasped.

Dean chuckled, "Your prostate, didn't you read about that on the Internet?" 

Cas groaned in response, the groan turning into a whimper as Dean removed his fingers and carefully slicked up his cock.

"You ready?" Dean muttered as the hunter lined himself up with the angel.

"Dean!" Cas' hissed impatiently.

Dean pushed in slowly, hearing his own moan reverberate around the abandoned alleyway as Cas' heat encased him. The pair let out matching moans as Dean filled Cas completely. Dean's breathing became ragged as he fought the urge to move, wanting Cas to adjust to the feeling.

"What are you waiting for?" Cas growled after a minute, "Move!"

With a moan Dean thrusted in and out roughly, feeling Cas' warm heat encase him. The hunter carefully angled his thrusts until he knew by Cas' moans that he was driving directly into the angel's prostate. Dean could feel the heat coiling low in his stomach and he knew he was embarrassingly close to coming so soon.

"Fucking hell Cas," Dean groaned as he lowered himself so his chest was flush against Castiel's back, "Please tell me you're close." 

"Dean," Cas groaned, "It feels so good, what's happening to my body?" 

With a growl and a jolt of lust Dean realised he was about to give the angel his first ever orgasm. Dean wrapped his hand around Cas' cock and jerked roughly, biting into the angel's shoulder as his thrusts became erratic. Suddenly Dean heard Cas give out a loud scream and felt warm streaks of come land on his hand, the clenching of Cas around his length was enough to make the hunter come too, filling Cas up with his own creamy streaks, fucking them both through their orgasms. 

Cas was trembling and as Dean pulled out slowly the angel collapsed haphazardly against the wall. Dean collapsed next to the angel, pulling Cas roughly into his arms. 

Minutes past as their breathing evened slowly, both of them basking in the afterglow of intense sex. 

"Damn." Dean chuckled, "It takes nearly getting killed by a vampire for me to finally get my head out of my ass and fuck you senseless." 

"I should have mauled you while you were cleaning my wings like I wanted to," Cas told him solemnly. 

Dean laughed openly at this, "Well next time," He told the angel with a chaste kiss, "I expect a blowjob as payment." 

"I think that can be arranged, " Cas said wryly. 

Dean grinned, yes, they were in a dodgy alleyway, with a dead vampire, still half dressed, cuddling against the wall after the best sex the hunter had ever experienced, but it was Dean and Cas, and things would always work out between them. 

"I better check up on Sam," Dean said reluctantly after a couple of minutes.

Cas stood up and materialised the shirt and jacket that he'd mojoed away earlier, handing it to Dean with an easy grin.

"See you soon Cas," Dean promised as he slipped on his jacket.

Cas nodded and Dean turned to walk back down the alley. The hunter hadn't got ten feet before Cas called him.

"Dean," The angel called.

Dean turned around, "What?" He barked back.

"You might want to hide your neck from Sam, although you're going to have a hard time hiding all of them," Cas replied, and then he disappeared. 

"Fucking angels," Dean muttered to himself, turning the collar of his jacket up, unable to stop the broad grin from spreading on his face.


End file.
